This invention relates generally to a light table, and more specifically to a table that incorporates illumination means within its table top surface, projects that transmitted light through the table top and in cooperation with a series of light block pieces, can project colored images to the table user, which normally comprises children at play within a nursery or day care setting, or in a school, and the invention may also be used, in smaller forms, within the home.
Various types of tables, for use at play, even within a nursery, have been developed in the prior art. For example, as can be seen from the disclosure within U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,270, invented by the same applicant herein, a base panel is disclosed, in the form of a table, and which panel includes a series of bores therein, which are arranged at precise locations, and into which various building blocks may be inserted, and built upon, to the pleasure and education of the children, particularly within a nursery. This concept of utilizing a table, for application of building blocks thereto, is known in the art, and has normally been a means for attaining and maintaining the interest of children, particularly within an activity center, such as at the day care, school and nursery locations.
Other examples of activity type tables, in the prior art, are also shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,081, to Nayak, which discloses a play table and activity center, comprising a table top, containing a plurality of recesses, and to which individual game segments may be plied. Another example of a game type table, in this particular instance apparently for use as a light weight foldable tray, is disclosed in the patent to Montgomery, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,781.
Various types of game pieces, for use for application as a plurality of connecting blocks, is shown in the United States patent to Larws, U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,535, identified as toy blocks dimensioned and configured for plural connections. A base element to which toy blocks may be applied, is shown in another patent to Larws, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,904, disclosing a base element for the production of panels for a toy construction system. Block configurations that may be assembled into socketed building blocks, is disclosed in another patent to Larws, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,496. The application of plate elements, incorporating plug means, for securement within a base plate, is shown in the early United States patent to Zander, U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,727. Finally, building block assemblies are shown in the German patent No. 1,140,500. A Lego Company also has various connectable devices that may be built into structures through interengaging components.
The current invention takes the concept of formulating building blocks, into a system for assembly, to a further dimension, by constructing a light table, into which one or more energized light fixtures, mounted within either a transparent, but preferably translucent, table top, for projecting light through the upper surface of the table top, and then applying various light block sets, or game pieces, to the surface, either for laying flush thereon, and projecting light through the various planar like pieces, to illuminate and project their colors, whereby the light pieces may also be laid one upon the other, for showing how different colors may be blended, to provide yet a further coloration, as is so well known in the art. In addition, the light table top surface may also include a series of perforations therein, or a plurality of bores or sockets, and into which various light block pieces may be inserted, and built one upon the other, with the game pieces further incorporating the additional dimension of either being fiber-optic, or scintillating fiberoptic, so the transmitted light can extend through the game pieces, even when connected together, to project either a white or colored illuminated end, to the final game piece, as is also known in the art through the usage and application of fiber optics. In addition, translucent type of game pieces may be employed, and which may be applied to an illuminated table surface, which may be a flat configured table surface, or a socket type surface, in order to provide illumination to the applied pieces.